Warming personal lubricants and medicament compositions have been relatively recently introduced into the market. Such warming personal lubricants are described in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,005,408 as well as in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/390,511 filed Mar. 17, 2003, Ser. No. 10/389,871, filed Mar. 17, 2003, Ser. No. 10/696,939, filed Oct. 30, 2003, Ser. No. 10/697,353, filed Oct. 30, 2003, Ser. No. 10/697,838, Oct. 30, 2003, Ser. No. 10/847,082, May 17, 2004 and Ser. No. 10/847,083, filed May 17, 2004, which are hereby incorporated herein by reference. Although personal lubricants and related compositions made in accordance with the foregoing patent and applications have been utilized extensively, they have been discovered to develop offensive odors under certain circumstances. The offensive odor may be present due to elevated temperatures during storage.
Thus, there is a need to develop means for substantially preventing or remediating offensive odor produced in conjunction with warming personal lubricants.